Scream: Let the Right One In
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "Jeepers Creepers" | next = "Village of the Damned" }} "Let the Right One In" is the sevneth episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rodman Flender with a script written by Steve Yockey. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, July 12th, 2016 at 11:00 pm/10:00 central. Synopsis talks to the police.]] Eli Hudson is up to some shenanigans. To assuage his boredom, he enjoys breaking into people's homes while they sleep and making himself breakfast in their kitchen. After he leaves, a woman awakens and finds the remnants of prepared food in her kitchen. Later that morning, Sheriff Miguel Acosta visits the Duval home to speak with Emma. He tells Emma and her mother that the emails that her father received allegedly from the late Riley Marra came from Emma's IP address. He wants to check out her computer. She reveals to Acosta and his deputy that she recently found a display of photographs from her childhood pinned up at the Troy James barn out on Pikeview Road. After cooperating with the police, Emma goes outside where she finds Kieran. She is irritated with him for going to the police before talking to her first. She then goes to work at the Grindhouse Coffee House where she finds Eli already hard at work. Meanwhile, Audrey Jensen has spent the night at Noah Foster's place. Noah tells her that she should tell Emma about her connection to Piper Shaw, but Audrey refuses, citing that Emma would never forgive her. They then go the Grindhouse where Audrey buys Noah breakfast. They find Zoe Vaughn there and Zoe sets up a study date with Noah. meets with Brooke.]] Later, Brooke Maddox comes to the shop where she finds Audrey. She confides in her and tells her how she trapped Seth Branson and threatened to castrate him in the hopes of finding out some information about Jake Fitzgerald. She also reveals that Branson is still trapped at the hotel. Eli and Emma talk at work. Eli tells her about the accident that resulted in the deaths of Kieran's stepparents, adding that Kieran got into a huge fight with his father just before the accident. This is why he is so overprotective of Emma. Eli tells Emma that they need to go out for a night of fun, and offers to take her dinner. Noah and Zoe go on their study session, which is out by Wren Lake, which is an odd choice given as how this was the site of the final showdown between Emma, Audrey, Maggie and Piper Shaw. Zoe reveals that she wasn't around during the previous massacre, but lies as to where she was during that time. Afterward, they go back to Noah's place. While Noah is another room, Zoe finds the audio file on his computer which is a recording of Audrey admitting to bringing Piper Shaw to Lakewood. Audrey and Brooke go to the hotel room, but there is no sign of Branson. They conclude that he must have escaped on his own. She then receives a text from his phone telling her to meet him at their old favorite place (which is at the school). He wants her to apologize to him or else he will go to the police. Audrey thinks Branson is creepier than ever. Moments later, Audrey receives a text from the killer, threatening to send the video file of her kneeling over Jake's body to Brooke unless she goes to the school. appears.]] At the school, teacher Kristin Lang analyzes a mini-cassette recording of her most recent conversations with Emma. She files it away into a box containing several such cassettes. She the receives a call from the killer, who antagonizes her about her connection to Seth Branson. Miss Lang goes out into the hallway. When she returns to her office, she finds that it has been ransacked. She runs back out into the hall where she finds Seth Branson, bleeding on the floor. The killer appears behind her and Branson hoarsely tells her to run. The killer shows off Seth Branson's severed hand and waves to her with it. They chase each other up a stairwell and the killer tosses her over the railing, and she lands hard on the floor, cracking her head open. A janitor comes down the hall moments later, forcing the killer to leave before they can finish her off. Brooke and Audrey arrive at the school. The janitor finds them and alerts them to Miss Lang's condition. She's in bad shape, but still alive. There is no sign of the killer, or of Branson's body. Audrey deduces that the killer intended on trapping them, but was forced to leave because of the janitor's unexpected appearance. and Eli escape the blaze.]] That evening, Maggie Duval meets with Miguel Acosta out at the farmhouse. He shows her a photograph of Emma standing in front of a man with his face scratched out. They both agree that Emma is being targeted and that it could be their own fault Audrey, now in a panic, goes to Noah's place. He busts into his bedroom just as he is getting ready to have sex with Zoe. She apologizes, but insists that she needs to talk to him. Noah is furious at this interruption and tells her to leave. Meanwhile, Eli takes Emma out for dinner at one of the model homes of the unfinished Wren Lake Estates. They talk about Kieran and life back in Atlanta, and Eli confesses to his practice of breaking into people's homes to eat their food, which he refers to as "Goldilocksing". Emma finds this to be quite amusing. Suddenly, the smoke alarm goes off. They open a door to another room and find the entire ablaze. They run outside and see that the fire is consuming the entire house. What they don't see are the bodies of Eddie Krueger and the dying Seth Branson in the bathtub. Branson awakens, but is too injured to escape the blaze. He burns to death as the fire sweeps across the room. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Stars Crew * April Blair - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 395,000 people, which is down by 50,000 from the previous episode. * Actor Anthony Ruivivar receives a "With..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Garrett Kruithof is credited as Garrett Scott Kruithof in this episode. * Actress Susan LaBrecque is credited as Susan Marie Labrecque in this episode. * This is the second episode of Scream: The Series directed by Rodman Flender and his first episode from season two of the show. He previously directed the season one episode, "Ghosts". * This is the third episode of Scream: The Series written by Steve Yockey and his third episode from season two of the show. He previously directed "Psycho" and "Vacancy". * The actor who plays the husband in bed is not identified in this episode. * Zoe Vaughn appeared last in "Dawn of the Dead". * This is the first appearance of the janitor of George Washington High School. * Eddie Krueger appears as a corpse only in this episode. He was killed with a corkscrew to the throat in "Psycho". * Eli Hudson appeared last in "Dawn of the Dead". Story notes * This is the episode where Noah Foster and Zoe Vaughn finally have sex. It is implied that Noah is a virgin. * It's unknown who set the fire at Wren Lake Estates. A likely candidate however is Eli's mother, Tina Hudson. Tina made a secret shady deal with Quinn Maddox in "Jeepers Creepers", though the nature of that deal was not revealed. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 2008 Swedish vampire film Let the Right One In by director Tomas Alfredson. It follows the pattern of season two of titling all of their episodes after horror movies. * Audrey Jensen makes reference to the 2005 crime thriller film Hard Candy, directed by David Slade. The premise of the movie involves a fourteen-year-old girl who captures and tortures a sexual predator. Audrey compares Brooke Maddox's treatment of Seth Branson to this film. * The emails that Kevin Duval received were supposedly sent by Riley Marra. Riley was one of the murder victims from the previous spree and the former girlfriend of Noah Foster. She was murdered by Piper Shaw in the season one episode, "Wanna Play a Game?". * The "incident at the fairgrounds" that Miguel Acosta speaks of took place in "Jeepers Creepers". * Miguel Acosta makes reference to the Crescent Palms Motel in this episode. This is where Eddie Krueger worked before he was murdered in "Psycho". * The song that plays in the scene with Eli Hudson breaking into the house is "Dark in My Imagination" by Of Verona. Body count # Seth Branson - Hand cut off; stabbed in the chest and then burned in house fire. Death revealed in the following episode. Quotes * Audrey Jensen: Zoe "She likes to drive". * Noah Foster: First, shut up. Second, its just a study session. * Audrey Jensen: Okay. Study session or study date? looks confused Oh my God. Foster, learn to read a moment, or you will be a virgin forever. * Noah Foster: I'm more focused on staying alive. * Audrey Jensen: If we stop living our lives, we may as well give up fighting now. * Noah Foster: Who knows? Maybe I'm meant to die alone. * Audrey Jensen: Will you take your yogurt and go? You have a "date" to get ready for. * Noah Foster: It's a study session. * Audrey Jensen: Whatever! Bring protection. .... * Kieran Wilcox: I would rather have you angry at me and alive... then... then... dead. It was for your own good, Em. * Emma Duval: For my own good? Then why do I feel so betrayed? .... * Brooke Maddox: I... I think I really messed up. * Audrey Jensen: That's ominous. * Brooke Maddox: You're dark. Like... in a good way. I feel like maybe you would understand. * Audrey Jensen: That's even more ominous. * Brooke Maddox: So, last night I handcuffed Branson to a bed, threatened to castrate him with scissors, and then left him trapped in hotel room. * Audrey Jensen: You went full Hard Candy on Branson and left him chained to a bed? * Brooke Maddox: Yeah. I don't know, I was just trying to scare him. I thought he would know something about Jake. * Audrey Jensen: Is he still there? pulls something out of her coat What the hell is that? * Brooke Maddox: The key to the handcuffs. * Audrey Jensen: Oh, wow. * Brooke Maddox: I'm serious. Don't judge me. .... * Miguel Acosta: We have a bigger problem than we thought. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Scream: The Series episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Rodman Flender Category:Steve Yockey Category:April Blair Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Eoghan O'Donnell Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Wes Craven Category:Michael Gans Category:Richard Register Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Carlson Young Category:Kiana Lede Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Bobby Campo Category:Sean Grandillo Category:Austin Highsmith Category:Anthony Ruivivar Category:Chase McCleery Bouchie Category:Garrett Kruithof Category:Susan LaBrecque Category:Alec Rayme Category:Carol Sutton Category:Patrick R. Walker Category:Mike Vaughn Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified